mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2
Русская стенограмма = :предыдущей серии :Спайк: Старлайт Глиммер? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не уверена, что видела её, Спайк! :Старлайт Глиммер: Добро пожаловать, Искорка! :Спайк: Мы переместились в момент, когда Радуга исполнила звуковую радугу? :Старлайт Глиммер: Без звуковой радуги ты и твои друзья никогда, никогда не сможете подружиться! :Сумеречная Искорка: Из-за действий Старлайт в прошлом изменилось настоящее! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не хочу жить в ужасном будущем, что мы видели! :Спайк: Думаю, тебе не придётся! :Флаттершай: Все подданные Королевы Крисалис, найденные в лесу, будут... уничтожены! :Сумеречная Искорка: глотает : :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте! Мы не оборотни! Я — пони! А он — дракон! :Пинки Пай: Сомневаюсь! Сделай что-то драконское! :Спайк: рыгает :Пинки Пай: хрипит Достаточно! :Флаттершай: Слуги Крисалис сделают что угодно, чтобы спасти свои злобные шкуры! :Зекора: Стойте! Если они оборотни, мы это поймём. Но, похоже, они не те, кого мы клянём. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора! Пожалуйста, выслушай. :Зекора: Бальзам откроет ваш секрет: так оборотни вы иль нет. :ахают :Пинки Пай: Что это значит? :Зекора: Значенье испугает вас: тут не должно было быть нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, я могу объяснить. :Зекора: Я знаю, что можешь,— уйдём отсюда. Крисалис с армией тут скоро будут! :Зекора: Оборотням в боях сопутствовала удача. Но в вашем мире, видно, всё иначе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Крисалис и её армия попытались захватить Кантерлот, но мы с друзьями остановили её. :Зекора: Друзей, какими ты их знаешь, увы, тут нет. Но как всё так вышло, дай мне ответ. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё из-за Старлайт Глиммер, пони, которая вернулась в прошлое, чтобы не дать мне подружиться с моим друзьями! :Зекора: Потому что каждый из твоих друзей был готов защитить Эквестрию от врагов? :Сумеречная Искорка: Видимо, да. Но я вернулась во второй раз — и этот мир оказался ещё хуже, чем прошлый! Если Старлайт делает одно и то же в прошлом, почему настоящее такое разное? :Зекора: А. Время — река: каждое изменение даёт эффект дальше по течению. :Зекора: Эта часть леса темна и мрачна, но тут легко прятать наши дома. :треск :Спайк: Тут уютно. :Рарити: визжит Пожалуйста! Помогите нам! :Радуга Дэш: Оборотни напали на Понивилль! Мы еле унесли копыта! :Зекора: Я не могу вам доверять: я вижу оборотней, которые нашли меня! :Эпплджек: Мы тебя очень долго искали, Зекора. смеётся :Королева Крисалис: смеётся Посмотрите-ка, какую чудесную деревню ты построила для сопротивления. Выглядит очень вкусно! чавкает Перестань, Зекора. Нас больше, чем вас. :оборотней шумят :Королева Крисалис: Знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы пострадали твои сторонники. Уйди со мной спокойно в казематы Кантерлота, и я обещаю не тронуть остальных. :Флаттершай: Зекора не поверит тебе! :Сумеречная Искорка: А вдруг Крисалис сдержит слово,— может, попробовать? :Зекора: приглушённо Мы сдержим атаку — ты к карте беги. Останови Старлайт и прежний мир нам верни! :Королева Крисалис: Пора принять решение, Зекора! :Зекора: Пусть и правда, что сказано тобой, мы не сдадимся злодейке такой! кричит :битвы, крыльев оборотней :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается :рычит :звуки :звуки :Старлайт Глиммер: Неплохо, но я уверена: можно и лучше! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то, Старлайт, я только начала! :магических звуков :Старлайт Глиммер: Тебе надо работать над меткостью. :магических звуков :Сумеречная Искорка и Старлайт Глиммер: задыхаются :звуки :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Здорово! жуёт :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ты делаешь? Тебе надо закончить гонку! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Ни за что! Это намного интереснее! :Старлайт Глиммер: Видишь? Ты не остановишь меня, что бы ни делала. :звуки :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Ну вот. :звуки :стуки :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: стонут :Спайк: Это странно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Полагаю, ты не про наше падение: это уже входит в привычку. :Спайк: Нет, просто в прошлые разы мы возвращались днём! Но теперь смотри! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но зачем карта вернула нас в другое время суток? :ломаются :Спайк: Может быть, разберёмся позже! :волки рычат :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается :волки воют :Сумеречная Искорка: Замок двух сестёр! :волки воют :Спайк: Чего стоишь? :открывается и закрывается :Спайк: А тут намного чище, чем я помню. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити? :Рарити: Сегодня замок закрыт для посетителей. Нужно поменять гобелены. Опять. :Спайк: Рарити, это я! :Рарити: Я не общаюсь с драконами. И никто из пони не станет. :Спайк: хнычет :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, ты должна выслушать меня! Будущее Эквестрии под угрозой! :Рарити: Не понимаю, откуда ты знаешь мой имя, но я слишком занята, чтобы слушать фантази туристов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне надо вернуться к карте, чтобы не дать Старлайт изменить прошлое: каждое прошлое, в которое я попадаю, хуже предыдущего! :Лунная пони: Ты говоришь о путешествии во времени? Я бы очень хотела это увидеть. :Лунная пони: смеётся Скажи мне, как ты открыла магию, чтобы путешествовать во времени. :Радуга Дэш: Принцесса задала вопрос! И если вы не хотите попасть в подземелье, вы скажете то, что она хочет знать! :Лунная пони: Ни одна пони в моём королевстве, кроме меня, не может обладать такой мощной магией, чтобы менять время. :Спайк: Твоё королевство? :Лунная пони: А чьё же ещё? :Спайк: Э... Селестии, конечно! :Лунная пони: смеётся Моя сестра томится на луне много лет! Но это не хуже того, к чему она приговорила меня! А теперь раскрой источник магии времени! :Сумеречная Искорка: ...Ладно. :Спайк: Искорка, нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: У нас нет выбора, Спайк. Лунной пони Я отведу тебя туда, но нам не пройти мимо древесных волков. :Лунная пони: Я'' правлю всей Эквестрии. Думаешь, я не справлюсь с древесными волками? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Я знаю: ты справишься. :'Лунная пони': Ну а если ты ''попытаешься сбежать... :звенят :Лунная пони: ...твоему другу очень сильно не повезёт. :звуки :волк хнычет :треск :Лунная пони: Как это работает? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пони из моего времени использовала заклинание, которое изменяет прошлое. :Лунная пони: А теперь ты дашь заклинание мне! Я сделаю так, что Элементов гармонии больше никогда не найдут и моё правление продлится вечно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но этого не случится. :Лунная пони: Что?! :Сумеречная Искорка: В моём мире я и мои друзья нашли Элементы и использовали, чтобы победить тебя! И я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы вернуть этот мир! :Лунная пони: Нет! :звуки :Лунная пони: Неееет! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь я как никогда уверена, что тебя нужно остановить! :треск :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, удачи! :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Ооааа! :звуки :треск :звуки :звуки :Старлайт Глиммер: хлопает :скрипы :всплеск :звук :звук :двигателя :звук :звук :Старлайт Глиммер: Готова к ещё одной битве за гонку, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Ты была права. Я не могу остановить тебя. :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ты не можешь заставить меня смириться — мы будем соревноваться снова и снова! :Старлайт Глиммер: Если это не даст тебе и твоим друзьям подружиться на почве знаков отличия, я готова! :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Поверь: дело не только в нашей дружбе! То, что мы делаем в прошлом — даже самое незначительное — превращается в снежный ком в будущем! :звук :Старлайт Глиммер: А, ещё скажи мне, что от этого зависит будущее Эквестрии! :Сумеречная Искорка: Так и есть! :Старлайт Глиммер: Да ты просто зазналась! Какие-то друзья, пусть даже Принцессы Искорки, не всесильны! :звук :Молодая Радуга Дэш: Аааа! :звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, как дружба других пони влияет на будущее, но я покажу тебе, каков мир без моей дружбы! :дует :Старлайт Глиммер: Где мы?! :Сумеречная Искорка: В будущем. Вернее, в настоящем. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но тут ничего нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я бы хотела сказать, что я удивлена. Но каждый раз мир становится всё хуже и хуже. Я не знаю, почему мы с друзьями так важны для Эквестрии, но это так. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я тебе не верю! :Спайк: Перестань, Старлайт, посмотри вокруг! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как я и говорила, всё в прошлом влияет на будущее, даже мельчайшее изменение. И то, что ты делаешь, ведёт к этому. Я не могу остановить тебя, но, может, увидев это, ты передумаешь. :Старлайт Глиммер: Передумаю? Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! Я была счастлива, пока ты и твои друзья не разрушили то, что я построила! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю, почему ты создала свой городок без знаков отличия, но прости, что мы с друзьями всё разрушили. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хочешь знать, что случилось со мной?! Я тебе покажу! :звуки :тикают :Сумеречная Искорка: Где мы? :Старлайт Глиммер: Твоя карта связана с каждой точкой Эквестрии, и тут — мой дом. :Старлайт Глиммер хлопает :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы с Санбёрстом всё делали вместе. И мы никогда не разлучались. До того дня. :грохот :ударов :Санбёрст: ржёт :радуются :Старлайт Глиммер: И вот так мой друг ушёл. Его семья отправила его в Кантерлот развивать волшебный талант. Я его больше не видела. :Спайк: Но почему? :Старлайт Глиммер: Из-за его знака отличия! Он получил свой, а я нет! Он пошёл дальше, а я нет! Я решила больше не заводить друзей, потому что боялась, что знаки отличия отнимут их у меня! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это глупо. Знак отличия не может отнять друзей. :Старлайт Глиммер: Не всем везёт получить знаки отличия одновременно со своими друзьями! :звуки :звуки :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты не знаешь, каково это потерять друга из-за знака отличия. Но когда я остановлю звуковую радугу, ты поймёшь! :звуки :Старлайт Глиммер: А когда я уничтожу свиток, ты уже ничего не сможешь изменить! :рвётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, послушай! Я представляю, что ты пережила! Но всё равно так нельзя! Я видела, куда это всё приведёт, и ты тоже! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я видела лишь то, что ты мне показала! Кто знает, что будет на самом деле? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я видела это много раз! Без нашей дружбы в Эквестрии всё ужасно! :Старлайт Глиммер: О! Что особенного в твоих друзьях?! Как группа таких разных пони может быть настолько важной?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Различия между мной и моими друзьями — именно то, что укрепляет нашу дружбу! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я думала, мы с Санбёрстом одинаковые. Но оказалось, что мы разные, и наша дружба рухнула! :Сумеречная Искорка: Попробуй ещё раз! Заведи новых друзей! И если происходит что-то, что всё меняет, попытайтесь обсудить это вместе! Вот это и есть дружба! И не только моя дружба важна для Эквестрии! Дружба каждой пони важна! Мы оказались здесь, потому что ты потеряла друга. Но у тебя может быть столько друзей — дай себе шанс! :Старлайт Глиммер: Как я узнаю, что это не закончится так же? :Сумеречная Искорка: Поверь: всё зависит только от тебя. :свист :шелестит :бум :звуки :звуки :удары :звуки :Спайк: целует Дворец Дружбы — на месте! :открывается :Рарити: Во имя Эквестрии, что это было?! :Флаттершай: Тут всё в порядке? :Пинки Пай: пищит А можно повторить? :Спайк: Группа хороших друзей — есть! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, Спайк. Похоже, что мы дома! :Эпплджек: Э... что она тут делает? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, вообще-то это длинная история. :голоса :Радуга Дэш: Я знала, что звуковая радуга — это классно, но я не думала, что от неё зависела вся Эквестрия! :Пинки Пай: И от нас тоже! :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, это ещё не всё. Дружба связывает всю Эквестрию, и когда она лишилась одной группы друзей, то её магия ослабла. :Эпплджек: Не могу поверить, что вы путешествовали во времени. :Пинки Пай: Старлайт — очень серьёзный маг! :Сумеречная Искорка: Уж поверьте мне: у неё удивительно сильная магия. Я не могла её остановить. Мне пришлось очень долго её убеждать. Но когда она меня поняла, всё встало на свои места. :Эпплджек: Но если она такая сильна, мы не можем её просто так выпустить, ведь так? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то у меня есть одна неплохая идея. :открывается :Старлайт Глиммер: выдыхает Я знаю: нет прощения тому, что я сделала,— но поверьте, я готова к любому наказанию. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я думала о том, как пострадала Эквестрия даже без одной группы друзей. Если разрушить хотя бы одну дружбу, может случиться катастрофа. :Старлайт Глиммер: Теперь я поняла, что это правда. :Сумеречная Искорка: Поэтому я и позвала тебя сюда. Если ты готова учиться, я научу тебя всему, что знаю. Ты можешь сделать Эквестрию ещё лучше. :Старлайт Глиммер: приглушённо С чего мне начать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Начинать легко! Нужно просто найти друга! А их у тебя уже семь. |-| Английская стенограмма = : on My Little Pony : Spike: Starlight Glimmer? : Twilight Sparkle: I was sure I saw her, Spike! : Starlight Glimmer: Welcome home, Twilight! : Spike: We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash performed her first sonic rainboom? : Starlight Glimmer: Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bond! : Twilight Sparkle: But whatever Starlight did in the past changed things here! : Twilight Sparkle: I don't want to live in that awful future we saw! : Spike: I don't think you'll have to. : Fluttershy: All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... destroyed! : Twilight Sparkle: gulps : song : Twilight Sparkle: Wait! We're not changelings! I'm a pony! And he's a dragon! : Pinkie Pie: A likely story! Do something dragonish! : Spike: belches : Pinkie Pie: wheezes That works! : Fluttershy: The servants of Chrysalis will do anything to save their evil skins! : Zecora: Stop! If they are changelings we'll soon see. Though I think they're not what they appear to be. : Twilight Sparkle: Zecora! Please, you have to listen. : Zecora: Beneath this salve, no changeling hides, for it reveals the truth inside. : gasping : Pinkie Pie: What does it mean? : Zecora: The meaning is far worse, I see, for it is we who should not be. : Twilight Sparkle: I think I can explain. : Zecora: I'm sure you can, but let's not talk here. Chrysalis and her army will soon draw near! : Zecora: The changelings took over not long ago. Though I'll wager in your world that isn't so. : Twilight Sparkle: Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot, but my friends and I stopped her. : Zecora: Those friends as you know them are not here, alas. But tell me how all this came to pass. : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight Glimmer, a pony who traveled back in time to stop my friends and me from ever coming together! : Zecora: And it is these friends you have in life that keep Equestria free from strife? : Twilight Sparkle: I guess so. But this is the second time I've come back and this world is even worse than the last one! If Starlight keeps doing the same thing in the past, how could the present be so different? : Zecora: Ah. Time is a river, where even the tiniest changes seen can lead to a cascade of effects downstream. : Zecora: This part of the forest is dark and damp, but it's done well to hide our camp. : thunk : Spike: This is cozy. : Rarity: shrieks Please! You have to help us! : Rainbow Dash: The changelings attacked Ponyville! We barely escaped with our lives! : Zecora: The only changeling attack I see is the one that come here looking for me! : Applejack: It's taken quite a while to find you, Zecora. laughs : Queen Chrysalis: laughs What a lovely village you've chosen to stage your little resistance. It looks absolutely delicious! slurps Oh, come now, Zecora. You're vastly outnumbered. : wings humming : Queen Chrysalis: I know you don't want your charges hurt. Come quietly to the dungeons of Canterlot and I promise to leave the others alone. : Fluttershy: Why would she ever trust you?! : Twilight Sparkle: Even if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word, shouldn't you try? : Zecora: hushed Race to the map while we hold off their attack. Stop Starlight and put the whole world back on track! : Queen Chrysalis: Time to make a decision, Zecora! : Zecora: Even if what you are saying were true, we'd never surrender to a creature like you! yells : of battle, changeling wings : Twilight Sparkle: panting : roars : zaps : zaps : Starlight Glimmer: Not bad, but it's gonna take a lot more than that! : Twilight Sparkle: Lucky for you, there's more where that came from! : magic zaps : Starlight Glimmer: You've really gotta work on your aim. : magic zaps : Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: panting : zaps : Young Rainbow Dash: Whoa! chewing : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? You have to finish your race! : Young Rainbow Dash: No way! This is way more exciting! : Starlight Glimmer: See? You can't stop me no matter what you do. : zaps : Young Rainbow Dash: Aw, man. : zaps : thuds : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: groans : Spike: That's strange. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, you obviously don't mean us falling, because that's becoming pretty routine. : Spike: No, it's just the other times we've come back, it's been day! But look! : Twilight Sparkle: Why would the map bring us back to a different time of day than when we left? : cracking : Spike: Um, maybe we should figure it out later! : growling : Twilight Sparkle: panting : howling : Twilight Sparkle: gasps The Castle of the Two Sisters! : howling : Spike: Well, don't just stand here! : opens and closes : Spike: This place looks a lot cleaner than I remember. : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity? : Rarity: The castle isn't open for viewings today. The tapestries all need changing. Again. : Spike: Rarity, it's me! : Rarity: I don't socialize with dragons. I don't know anypony who would. : Spike: whimpers : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you have to listen to me! The future of Equestria's at stake! : Rarity: I don't know how you know my name, but I am far too busy to entertain some tourist's ridiculous fantasies. : Twilight Sparkle: I have to get back to the map so I can stop Starlight from changing the past, because every present I come to is worse than the last! : Nightmare Moon: Time travel, you say? Now that's something I would like to see. : Nightmare Moon: laughing Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time. : Rainbow Dash: The princess asked you a question! And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know! : Nightmare Moon: Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time. : Spike: Your kingdom? : Nightmare Moon: Who else? : Spike: Um... Celestia, of course! : Nightmare Moon: laughing My sister has been imprisoned in the moon for years! But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic! : Twilight Sparkle: ...Alright. : Spike: Twilight, no! : Twilight Sparkle: We have no choice, Spike. Nightmare Moon I can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the timberwolves. : Nightmare Moon: I'' am the ruler of all of Equestria. Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves? : '''Twilight Sparkle': No. I know you can. : Nightmare Moon: And if you were thinking of trying to escape... : clinking : Nightmare Moon: ...it would be very unfortunate for your friend. : zaps : whimpering : crunch : Nightmare Moon: How does it work? : Twilight Sparkle: A pony from my time used this spell to travel back and change the past. : Nightmare Moon: And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign lasts forever! : Twilight Sparkle: But it won't. : Nightmare Moon: What?! : Twilight Sparkle: In my world, my friends and I found the Elements and used them to defeat you! And I will do everything in my power to bring that world back! : Nightmare Moon: No! : zaps : Nightmare Moon: Noooooo! : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: Now more than ever I know how important it is to stop you! : crunch : Starlight Glimmer: Well, good luck! : Young Rainbow Dash: Whoooaaaa! : zaps : crunching : zaps : zaps : Starlight Glimmer: clapping : squeaks : splatting : zap : zap : of machinery : zap : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Up for another race-ending fight, Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: No. You were right. I can't stop you. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: But you can't stop me from trying, and we could be stuck doing this for all eternity! : Starlight Glimmer: If that's what it takes to keep you and your friends from getting your cutie mark connection, then I'm game! : zap : Twilight Sparkle: What you're doing goes way beyond cutie marks! Everything we do here in the past – even the smallest change – can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future! : zap : Starlight Glimmer: Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that "the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance"! : Twilight Sparkle: It does! : Starlight Glimmer: Spare me your overblown ego! No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's, is that''important! : zap : '''Young Rainbow Dash': Aaaaaaah! : zaps : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are to the future, but I can show you what the world is like without mine! : blowing : Starlight Glimmer: Where are we?! : Twilight Sparkle: The future. Or rather, the present. : Starlight Glimmer: But there's nothing here! : Twilight Sparkle: I wish I could say I was surprised. But every world I come back to is worse than the last. I don't know why my friends and I are so important to Equestria, but we are. : Starlight Glimmer: I don't believe you! : Spike: Come on, Starlight, look around! : Twilight Sparkle: Like I said, everything in the past affects the future, even the tiniest act. And what you're doing leads here. I know I can't stop you, but I thought showing you this might change your mind. : Starlight Glimmer: Change my mind? You don't know anything about me! I was perfectly happy before you''and your ''friends ruined what I built! : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened that led you to make your village without cutie marks, and I'm sorry my friends and I had to take it away. : Starlight Glimmer: You want to know what happened to me?! I'll show you! : zaps : ticking : Twilight Sparkle: Where are we? : Starlight Glimmer: That map of yours is connected to every part of Equestria, and this part is my home. : Starlight Glimmer clapping : Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst and I did everything together. In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart. Until today. : rumbling : thumps : Sunburst: whinnies : excited : Starlight Glimmer: And just like that, my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off to Canterlot. I never saw him again. : Spike: Well, why not? : Starlight Glimmer: Because of his cutie mark! He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away, too! : Twilight Sparkle: That's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away. : Starlight Glimmer: Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends! : zaps : zaps : Starlight Glimmer: You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark. But once I stop the rainboom, you will! : zaps : Starlight Glimmer: And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you to change it! : ripping : Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, you're right! I don't know what you went through! But I do know you can't do this! I've seen where this leads, and so have you! : Starlight Glimmer: I only saw what you showed me! Who knows what'll really happen? : Twilight Sparkle: I've seen it a dozen times! Things don't turn out well in Equestria without my friends! : Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! What's so special about your friends?! How can a group of ponies that are so different be so important?! : Twilight Sparkle: The differences between me and my friends are the very things that make our friendship strong! : Starlight Glimmer: I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart! : Twilight Sparkle: So try again! Make new friends! And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together! That's what friendship is! And it's not just my friendships that are important to Equestria! Everypony's are! When yours ended, it led us here. But just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance! : Starlight Glimmer: How do I know they won't all end the same way? : Twilight Sparkle: I guess it's up to you to make sure they don't. : whoosh : rustling : boom : zaps : zaps : thumps : zaps : Spike: kissing One Castle of Friendship – check! : opens : Rarity: What in Equestria was that?! : Fluttershy: Is everypony okay? : Pinkie Pie: squeals Can you do it again? : Spike: One group of amazing friends – check! : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Spike. It looks like we're home! : Applejack: Uh... what's she doin' here? : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, it's kind of a long story. : voices : Rainbow Dash: I mean, I knew my rainboom was awesome, but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it! : Pinkie Pie: Or on us! : Twilight Sparkle: I think it's more than that. Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful. : Applejack: I can't believe y'all were able to travel through time like that. : Pinkie Pie: That Starlight must be pretty magical! : Twilight Sparkle: She obviously has more talent for magic than almost anypony I've seen. My magic couldn't stop her. I had to convince her to stop on her own. Once I realized that, everything fell into place. : Applejack: But if she's as powerful as all that, we can't just send her on her way, can we? : Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I kind of have something else in mind. : opens : Starlight Glimmer: exhales I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I want you all to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair. : Twilight Sparkle: I've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous. : Starlight Glimmer: I know first-hoof how true that can be. : Twilight Sparkle: And that's why I've asked you here. If you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach you what I know. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place. : Starlight Glimmer: hushed How do I start? : Twilight Sparkle: Starting is easy! All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got seven of them right here. : credits en:Transcripts/The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон